Anytime You Need A Friend
by sukidesuuu
Summary: Kami terbiasa bersama; persahabatan yang terbilang biasa, mengalir dengan cara yang cukup sederhana. — Part V is up! for Yumisaki Shinju.
1. Chapter 1

**Anytime You Need A Friend.**

 **Disclaimer:** **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.** Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun. Title fict diambil dari judul lagunya Mariah Carey – Anytime You Need A Friend. Kalau bisa sih sekalian aja dengerin lagunya haha XD /lawas banget aye /ngek.

 **Warning:** Sakura's Point of view. AU. OOC. Abal-abalan. Klise. Dan banyak banget kekurangan yang nggak ada habisnya disebutin satu-satu. Muehehe.

 **A/N:** Ini adalah fict hasil remake dari fanfict saya sebelumnya yang berjudul Give Me A Reason. Masih dipersembahin buat _**Yumisaki Shiinju.**_ Dan minta maaf juga buat semuanya atas ketidakkonsistenan saya yang tiba-tiba nge-remake ceritanya gitu aja. Maaf beribu maaf sekali lagi dari hati saya yang paling dalam. Saya akan tetap berjuang untuk menuntaskan fict ini. Terima kasih atas pengertiannya dan selamat membaca.

* * *

 **Part I; Sasuke.**

* * *

Selamat pagi.

Dua kata yang bisa kuucap setiap matahari sudah bergelayut manja di ufuk timur dan aktivitas kembali dimulai. Bagiku, pagi selalu datang tanpa permisi. Mengetuk kelopak mata untuk membuka dan membiarkan cahaya terang menyapa retina. Masih dengan kuapan yang beberapa menit sekali membuka dan langkah kaki kulangkahkan lebar-lebar dengan seragam sekolah menengah atas yang sudah melekat bersamaan dengan tas yang terpikul di punggung.

Masih pagi yang seperti biasa ketika aku harus menghabiskan sarapan bersama Ibu, tentu saja. Sebagai anak tunggal dan sudah tidak memiliki kepala keluarga, aku terbiasa menghabiskan seluruh sisa waktu bersama Ibu, meskipun itu kadang-kadang. Hanya setiap pagi kami biasa melakukan kegiatan membuat sarapan dan menghabiskannya bersama. Lalu, kami akan berpisah dengan kegiatan kami yang tidak sama. Mengingat Ibu yang adalah seorang perawat mengharuskan beliau selalu sibuk di rumah sakit ketimbang di rumah. Dan meskipun begitu, aku sama sekali tidak pernah keberatan dan menuntut beliau. Sama sekali tidak. Toh, apa yang beliau lakukan pastilah demi keluarga dan juga aku. Aku paham benar atas hal itu.

Mataku sejak sepuluh menit lalu masih asik memperhatikan betapa sibuk jalanan pagi ini. Orang-orang yang memadati jalanan untuk bergegas sampai di tempat kerja lebih awal; demi sesuap nasi, katanya. Beberapa orang yang terlihat seusiaku atau yang lebih muda dariku juga sibuk melangkahkan kaki demi menimba ilmu. Betapa semangat masih begitu melekat dan hal itu terasa seperti menulariku.

Aku terkesiap mendapati pundakku tertepuk. Yang tertangkap dalam pandanganku kini adalah sesosok pemuda seusiaku sudah melangkahkan kaki di sisiku. Sasuke Uchiha rupanya. Sahabatku.

"Ini aneh. Keinginanmu sendiri atau cuma kebetulan kau tidak terlambat? Biasanya aku harus selalu lumutan menunggumu."

Sasuke mengendikkan bahu. Nampak tak acuh.

Kami melangkahkan kaki seirama. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan setiap pagi kami selalu berangkat bersama. Berhubung kami di SMA yang sama, jadi bukan hal aneh jika ada teman seangkatan kami yang selalu mendapati kami bersama-sama. Bagiku, bersama Sasuke segalanya terasa lebih mudah. Sasuke tipikal pendengar yang baik; untuk ukuran orang cerewet sepertiku tentu saja. Karena setiap kami bersama, ada saja hal yang bisa kubagi padanya. Entah itu penting maupun tidak penting, yang jelas aku merasa nyaman setiap kali membagi apapun kisah hidupku kepadanya.

"Ne, Sasuke. Klub sepak bolamu kudengar akan mengikuti pertandingan persahabatan dengan klub sepak bola sekolah lain memangnya benar?"

"Hn."

"Kenapa tidak cerita?"

"Untuk apa? Cuma pertandingan persahabatan kok. Bukan turnamen."

Aku menatapnya kesal. Oh, sebagai seorang sahabat—ini pengakuan Sasuke padaku dulu—aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hal itu, sekalipun menurutnya itu hal kecil dan dia sama sekali tidak memberitahuku. Itu membuatku kesal. Sangat kesal.

"Kapan pertandingannya?" Aku bertanya dengan kekesalan yang kuredam.

"Aku sudah bilang, ini cuma pertandingan persahabatan, Sakura. Tidak usah tahu." Sasuke masih keras kepala untuk tidak cerita.

Aku cemberut. Kesal. Sebal. Apapun bentuk rasa gemas yang muncul mendapati sikapnya yang selalu seperti itu. Tipikal Sasuke sekali; kalau ada hal kecil yang menurutnya tidak penting orang lain tidak perlu tahu. Dan aku cuma bisa diam di sepanjang perjalanan dan Sasuke sama sekali tidak membuka mulutnya untuk kembali bersuara. Hal menyebalkan dalam diri Sasuke yang membuatku serasa ingin mencakar wajahnya yang _sok cool_ itu.

 _Bagaimana bisa sih aku bersahabat dengan orang seperti dia?_

Aku sendiri juga tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa.

Aku mengenal Sasuke sejak aku menginjak usia tiga belas tahun. Waktu itu kami berada di kelas yang sama saat sekolah menengah pertama. Dan kebetulan juga Sasuke duduk sebangku denganku karena saat itu sistem duduknya didasarkan atas absensi—dan namanya persis di bawah namaku. Waktu itu yang aku ingat, Sasuke meminjamkanku alat tulis ketika aku lupa membawanya dan tahu-tahu berjalannya waktu kami bisa begitu dekat. Menghabiskan waktu kosong di perpustakan bersama; menikmati liburan musim panas bersama—meski awalnya bertemu karena tidak sengaja. Mengerjakan tugas-tugas bersama meski di kelas dua dan tiga kami tidak di kelas yang sama. Tapi kedekatan kami masih tetap berlanjut sampai kami memutuskan untuk mendaftar di SMA yang sama.

Bagiku semua terasa _absurd_ dan tidak masuk akal. Tapi kenyataannya entah bagaimana bisa aku bisa tahan dengannya dan dia juga bisa tahan dengan orang sepertiku. Aku juga ingat dulu aku pernah bertanya padanya, "apa yang membuatmu tetap berteman denganku?"

Jawabannya sangat sederhana, "karena terbiasa. Aku terbiasa bersamamu. Terbiasa menerima tabiat baik dan burukmu. Terbiasa melakukan apapun bersamamu."

Aku menatapnya tidak percaya kala itu. Meski tatapan matanya perlahan mampu membuatku percaya. Tidak ada kebohongan yang kutangkap. Dia tidak berbohong dan aku meyakini itu.

Tanpa terasa, gerbang sekolah sudah kami lewati. Sekarang kami di koridor. Masih ramai seperti biasa. Sapaan pagi yang mengalun ke telinga, tapakan kaki yang silih berganti beradu dengan lantai putih tak berdosa. Aku masih diam. _Ngambek._

"Marah?" Sasuke mengajukan pertanyaan.

Aku enggan menjawab. Tidak, lebih tepatnya berpura-pura untuk enggan. Aku bukan tipikal orang yang terbiasa marah pada hal-hal sepele. Sasuke juga pasti menyadari hal itu; makanya sejak tadi dia memutuskan untuk tidak berkata-kata. Perlahan aku menggeleng pelan. Tidak.

Sasuke mempercepat langkah dan menghalangi langkah kakiku. Aku mendadak terhenti sembari menatapnya. Dengan dahi yang terlipat dan aku menatap galak, _kenapa lagi sih?_

Sasuke terkekeh pelan. Dan atensiku langsung berpusat penuh kepadanya dengan bibir yang bertekuk ke bawah.

"Apa yang lucu coba?"

"Kamu. eh, bukan. Wajahmu."

Aku langsung buru-buru mengubah ekspresiku. Menggerakkan kedua tanganku sembari meraba-raba wajahku, mencari keanehan yang dimaksud. Tiba-tiba aku menyadari rasa sakit persis ketika Sasuke menyentil dahiku.

"Sakit tahu!" aku memekik galak.

Sasuke kembali terkekeh melihat wajahku yang memerah. Antara malu dan kesal, kami ternyata menjadi pusat perhatian beberapa orang yang lalu lalang.

"Masih marah?"

Aku menggeleng. "Siapa bilang aku marah. Aku cuma kesal." Ekspresiku kali ini serius. "Sas, aku serius. Soal pertandingan—"

"—ya. Tiga minggu lagi. Klubku akan melawan klub sepak bola Suna Gakuen. Puas?" Sasuke menyela begitu mudah dan mampu membuatku mengerjap.

"Eh?"

"Ada lagi?" Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Ada." Aku melangkahkan kaki dan kulihat Sasuke mengikuti. Sasuke terdiam dan menungguku membuka suara, meski aku sama sekali tidak membuka suara. Menaiki anak tangga dan berjalan beberapa waktu hingga memutuskan berhenti di depan pintu kelas dengan ukiran 1-2 di papan kecil atas pintu. Depan kelasku—aku dan Sasuke tidak sekelas.

Aku menatapnya.

"Sas, bisa tidak hal sekecil apapun mulai sekarang ceritakan padaku? Apa yang menurutmu tidak penting, tapi itu bisa menjadi sangat penting untukku."

Ekspresi Sasuke masih tidak berubah. Datar-datar saja. Meski setelahnya aku kembali mengerjap ketika satu tangannya terangkat dan mengacak rambutku.

"Bisa." Sasuke tersenyum jahil. Aku melotot.

Pagi ini, persahabatan kami masih sama. Masih mengalir dengan cara sederhana.

.

 **[to be continued]**

* * *

Chap ini pendek banget ya? hehe. Chapter besok doakan agak panjangan ya hehe. Terima kasih sudah mampir untuk menyempatkan membaca. Tanggapan apapun akan sangat diapresiasi. Asal dengan kata-kata yang baik dan enak dibaca. Terima kasih sekali lagi.

-sukidesuuu / nana.


	2. Chapter 2

**Anytime You Need A Friend.**

 **Disclaimer:** **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.** Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun. Title fict diambil dari judul lagunya Mariah Carey – Anytime You Need A Friend. Kalau bisa sih sekalian aja dengerin lagunya haha XD /lawas banget aye /ngek.

 **Warning:** Sakura's Point of view. AU. OOC. Abal-abalan. Klise. Dan banyak banget kekurangan yang nggak ada habisnya disebutin satu-satu. Muehehe.

 **A/N:** Ini adalah fict hasil remake dari fanfict saya sebelumnya yang berjudul Give Me A Reason. Masih dipersembahin buat _**Yumisaki Shinju.**_ Fict Give Me A Reason tidak akan dihapus, tapi fict-nya saya ulang di fanfic ini dengan versi yang berbeda. Maaf balasan review agak terlambat ya (menyusul). Terima kasih kepada _**Yumisaki Shinju, ave maurie, Kazama Sakura, mikahiro-shinra, Kiki Kim, SaSaSarada-chan,**_ dan __ _dewazz_. Selamat membaca.

.

 **Part II ; Kerja Akhir Pekan.**

.

Matahari perlahan bergerak ke ufuk barat. Langit kebiruan menyurut dan berubah oranye yang membalut cantik. Awan-awan putih bagai kapas bersih juga berubah keabuan. Perjalanan pulang kali ini mungkin terasa tidak biasa ketika aku memutuskan untuk mengajak Sasuke mampir ke sebuah kedai di kawasan Shinsaibashi.

Untuk sampai di sana, kami perlu menaiki kereta api selama lima belas menit. Kemudian, berjalan kaki. Tidak sampai dua menit, kedai mungil milik sepupu teman baikku sudah terlihat persis di sudut jalan.

Kaca kedai yang mengkilap dengan lampu oranye temaram yang dinyalakan, menampilkan kegiatan kedai sore yang cukup ramai. Beberapa pelayan sibuk mengantar pesanan. Perlahan mataku mengerjap ketika seorang gadis berambut merah sudah melambaikan tangan di depan pintu kedai.

"Sakuraaaaaa!"

Gadis itu Karin namanya. Karin Uzumaki. Teman baikku dan sepupu dari si pemilik kedai. Aku mendekat, dan Sasuke masih mengikuti. Tersenyum lebar, Karin menarik pergelangan tanganku tanpa permisi setelah dia sempat curi-curi pandang dengan Sasuke sembari cekikikan genit. Aku paham peringainya yang satu itu. Gadis itu paling tidak bisa melihat cowok bening sedikit.

"Aku sudah bilang pada Kak Menma lho, tentang permintaanmu yang kemarin itu." Karin berceloteh sambil berjalan, gemerincing bel terdengar ketika pintu kedai terbuka lebar.

"Lalu? Kak Menma bilang apa?" Aku antusias. Kami sedang merealisasikan perbincangan yang berakhir dengan permintaan olehku ketika jam istirahat sekolah berlangsung kemarin.

Masih menarik tanganku, kali ini sambil menoleh. "Dia tidak keberatan sih. Tapi, mau coba untuk menemuinya?"

Mataku membulat senang dengan senyum yang mengembang. "Mauuuuuu."

"Tuh, ruangannya di sana." Karin menunjuk sebuah pintu di sudut kedai. "Hati-hati digigit."

Aku tertawa. Karin paling bisa menggoda dan membuat suasana hati semakin ceria. Meski terkadang tingkahnya tidak bisa kuungkap lewat kata-kata. Sulit kudeskripsikan. Gadis berkacamata itu pada akhirnya meminta izin padaku untuk memutuskan bergabung dengan seorang pelayan yang entah siapa; katanya sih mau bergosip. Tentu saja kuizinkan.

Aku melangkahkan kaki, tapi Sasuke malah menyambar pergelangan tanganku. Aku menoleh sembari menatapnya bertanya, _apa?_

"Mau apa?" Sasuke paham atas tatapanku. Kami terbiasa melakukan percakapan melalui sebuah tatapan. Entah bagaimana bisa baik aku dan Sasuke mengerti dengan tatapan satu sama lain.

Aku malah nyengir. Enggan memberi tahu. Memang sejak awal aku tidak memberitahukan apapun padanya. Sasuke malah menatapku tajam—dia paling tidak suka digoda dalam keadaan yang menurutnya serius. Menuntut untuk membiarkan aku memberitahu.

"Nanti pulangnya kuberitahu, oke? Janji deh."

Menatapku dengan tatapan tidak yakin, Sasuke melepas pergelangan tanganku. Mengizinkanku pergi. Aku tersenyum. Berjalan meninggalkannya menuju pintu yang tadi dimaksud Karin sesaat sebelumnya aku melambai kecil ke arahnya dan berkata, "tunggu aku sebentar, ya."

Aku gugup ketika pintu di depanku kuketuk. Ada getaran yang seakan merambat dari ketukan melalui jemari lalu ke tangan dan ke seluruh tubuhku. Aku tertawa di dalam benak; menertawakan kebodohanku. Namun tak beberapa lama kemudian, kegugupan mendadak hilang tanpa bekas ketika sebuah suara terdengar dari balik pintu,

"Masuk."

Dan aku membuka pintu tanpa ragu-ragu, melangkahkan kakiku masuk ke dalam sana.

.

Pada mulanya, pemuda sekitaran dua puluh dua yang tengah membuka tutup lembaran kertas di hadapanku, belum menyadari kehadiranku yang sudah berdiri memaku. Senyum canggung terpampang di wajahku. Kemudian, ketika netra biru itu mulai menangkap sosokku, sontak ia menutup lembaran kertasnya. Bibirnya menyungging senyum kecil.

"Ini, Sakura-chan temannya Karin 'kan?"

Aku mengangguk dengan ekspresi senang. Kami tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya tapi Menma Namikaze—sepupu Karin—tidak salah mengenaliku. Aku pun pada akhirnya membungkuk, memberi salam perkenalan padanya. Menma mengangguk menyetujui. Kami terlibat beberapa obrolan kecil setelahnya. Mencairkan suasana canggung yang sempat mengukung kami. Beberapa kali kami tertawa bersama-sama. Menma menceritakan kelakuan-kelakuan konyol para pelayan di kedainya.

"Ada yang pernah terpeleset gara-gara air di lantai belum di pel. Kasihan sih, tapi yang dikasihani malah tertawa keras yang akhirnya membuat semua orang tertawa." Menma bercerita sembari tertawa.

Aku merasa senang. Menma memiliki karakter yang cukup menyenangkan di mataku. Dan itu membuatku tidak ragu untuk mengungkapkan apa keinginanku hari ini datang menemuinya.

"Kudengar dari Karin, kau ingin menjadi pelayan di kedai ini, Sakura-chan? Benar?"

Aku mengangguk dengan senyum yang mengembang. Menma mengerti maksudku. Aku menceritakan setiap detailnya. Menceritakan apa alasanku melamar pekerjaan. Meyakini lagi jadwal kerja yang kuajukan. Dan Menma sama sekali tidak keberatan.

"Selalu ada tempat di kedai ini untukmu, Sakura-chan." Menma menggodaku. Aku tertawa.

"Kakak bisa saja. Aku serius tahu." Kedua tanganku kini menggenggam tepi meja yang menjadi pembatas di antara aku dan Menma.

"Aku juga serius, lho."

"Benar?" Mataku mengerjap tidak percaya.

"Benar."

"Meski cuma di akhir pekan?" Aku mencoba kembali meyakini.

Menma kembali mengangguk. "Iya. Aku tahu kau masih sekolah. Jadi Sakura-chan tidak perlu khawatir."

Aku menepuk-nepuk dada lega. _Syukurlah._ Kesepakatan terjadi di antara kami dan kami saling berjabat tangan. Aku mulai bisa bekerja awal musim panas minggu depan. Senang rasanya.

Setelahnya, kami malah kembali terlibat obrolan kecil lagi. Membicarakn topik lain. Tertawa lagi seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Tapi aku pun memutuskan untuk segera pamit dari ruangan Menma. Takut semakin mengganggu pekerjaannya yang kutahu sempat tertunda sebelumnya karena aku. Aku juga tidak lupa mengucapkan beribu-ribu terima kasih atas kebaikannya. Dan dia mengizinkan.

Aku keluar ruangan dengan wajah berseri-seri. Tentu saja Sasuke menatapku berkata, _kelihatannya senang sekali._ Aku cuma bisa nyengir.

Karin menghampiriku. Kami bertiga memutuskan duduk di sudut kedai dekat jendela besar yang menampilkan kegiatan jalanan yang sibuk. Kegiatan orang-orang pulang kerja. Dengan wajah menyimpan penat, bergegas untuk pulang dan beristirahat.

Aku menceritakan kepada Karin bagaimana berhadapan dengan Menma. Karin girang mendengarnya. Gadis berambut merah itu menanggapi dengan keceriwisan yang tak kalah dariku. Sasuke yang terduduk di sisiku cuma terdiam mengamati kami.

Beberapa waktu terlewati dan aku memutuskan untuk pulang. Kebetulan, petang baru saja berlalu dan baik aku maupun Sasuke tidak ingin semakin terlambat sampai di rumah. Dengan berat hati Karin melepas kepergian kami dengan ucapan, "hati-hati ya, kalian."

Aku mengangguk sembari melambaikan tangan, mengikuti langkah kaki Sasuke yang sudah berjalan mendahuluiku.

Langit sudah berubah kehitaman. Sinar bintang juga sudah terlihat menghias satu dua di dalamnya. Lampu-lampu penerangan sudah dinyalakan. Lalu lintas yang sempat padat, akhirnya kembali lancar meski bunyi klakson terdengar bersamaan dengan lampu depan yang sangat menyilaukan mata menyala sekejap. Lalu lalang orang-orang juga kian lama kian berkurang. Cuma silih berganti satu dua yang melintas.

Di sepanjang perjalanan pulang, aku akhirnya menceritakan alasanku bersusah payah datang ke kedai. Tentang kerja akhir pekan yang tadi kuajukan. Sasuke cukup terkejut mendengarnya.

"Kau sedang krisis uang? Kenapa tidak cerita?" Ada kepanikan yang terselip di nada datar suaranya.

Aku menggeleng. "Bukan. Bukan. Jangan dulu mengambil kesimpulan. Aku belum jelaskan semua."

Sasuke kembali menatapku meminta penjelasan.

"Sebentar lagi ibuku ulang tahun. Tahun ini aku ingin memberinya kejutan dengan uangku sendiri. Makanya aku ingin mengumpulkan uang. Ibuku tidak akan senang kalau aku memakai uang tabunganku untuknya. Makanya, daripada memakai tabunganku, lebih baik bekerja akhir pekan saja 'kan?"

"…hn." Menyahut singkat. Sasuke terlihat nampak berpikir, raut wajahnya agak muram.

Aku menatapnya. Tatapannya berkata kepadaku, _aku tidak bisa membantumu di akhir pekan_. Aku tertawa.

"Jangan merasa tidak enak hati begitu, Sasuke. Aku paham kau sibuk dengan klubmu karena pertandingan persahabatan itu 'kan? Aku bisa mengerti. Aku tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Hari ini kau menemaniku saja, aku merasa terbantu. Sungguh."

Sungguh. Aku jujur mengatakan hal itu. Aku justru tidak enak hati karena mengajaknya meski dia sama sekali tidak menampakkan sikap keberatan. Sasuke selalu mau menjadi pihak yang direpotkan.

"Tapi… bisakah luangkan satu hari untuk datang di acara kejutan Ibuku nanti?" Ini permintaan keduaku di hari ini padanya.

Aku melihat Sasuke menatap mataku. Kami bertatapan, cukup lama. Hingga seulas senyum kecil muncul di wajahnya. Ah. Aku mendapati sesuatu menghangat di dalam dadaku. Melebar perlahan.

"Hn. Aku akan datang. Tapi jangan memaksakan diri soal kerja akhir pekan itu."

Aku mengangguk. Tertawa senang. Sasuke juga ternyata mencemaskanku. "Hm. Terima kasih."

Kami melanjutkan perjalanan kami. Menikmati bulan setengah yang muncul di antara jejeran gugus bintang yang perlahan membentang. Membicarakan banyak topik yang keluar dari mulutku. Bertanya, _kenapa malam ini bulan cuma sepotong?_ Sasuke bilang memang fasenya. Aku menggeleng. Salah.

"Karena sepotongnya lagi di sampingku." Aku menggodanya. Menggombali. Meski akhirnya kupelesetkan. "Buat terangi jalanan gelap malam ini, eaaak."

Sasuke malah mendelikkan matanya. Tidak tertawa. Cuma garis bibir yang menyungging miring dan tatapan, _apasih_. Aku menggembungkan pipi. Sebal. Tapi sambil menahan tawa juga yang tertahan. Perlahan aku mengganti topik. Membicarakan tentang klub sepak bolanya. Sasuke menimpali. Agak antusias.

"Sasuke, mau balapan lari seperti dulu waktu SMP?" Aku mengajaknya melakukan kebiasaan yang dulu sering kami lakukan. Sasuke malah menatapku dengan tatapan meremehkan. Masih tidak berubah.

"Tidak usah. Nanti kau kalah."

"Jangan meremehkan perempuan dong. Kalau takut bilang."

"Siapa takut."

Aku melihat Sasuke nampak bersiap dengan posisinya. Tidak ingin membuang kesempatan, aku malah mengambil langkah lebih dulu. Sasuke yang tertinggal, berteriak memanggilku dengan nada baritone-nya yang terbentur dengan embusan angin malam.

"Sakura, jangan curang!"

Malam ini, aku mendengar tapakan langkah kaki kami yang beradu di jalan beraspal. Napas yang tersengal-sengal. Lalu tawaan yang kemudian terdengar ketika kami beberapa waktu terhenti. Merasakan napas kami seperti nyaris habis tak tersisa. Tarikan jemari Sasuke di pergelangan tanganku. Memintaku untuk berheti. Dan gurauan bernada cercaan terdengar; yang saling membodohi kelakuan satu sama lain.

.

Keesokan harinya, aku dan Sasuke sudah kembali ke rutinitas kami yang biasa. Jam istirahat yang kuhabiskan bersama kedua teman sekelasku, Karin dan satunya lagi adalah Ino Yamanaka. Aku tidak mungkin menghabiskan sepanjang 24/7 bersama Sasuke. Kami memiliki rutinitas lain meski aku tahu Sasuke lebih sibuk daripada aku yang tidak mengikuti klub apapun.

"Kenapa kalian tidak memberitahuku apa-apa soal kerja akhir pekan itu?" Ino menggerutu ketika mendengarkan aku dan Karin membicarakan hal kemarin. Ino dua hari sakit. Jadi tidak tahu apa-apa soal rencanaku.

"Sekarang buktinya kami beritahu 'kan?" Aku menyeruput _strawberry milk_ kemasan digenggamanku.

"Tapi 'kan aku mau ikut juga." Ino cemberut.

"Bisa diatur. Kau ingin menemami Sakura ya? Aku juga ada niatan sih untuk ikut juga setelah kupikir-pikir sejak kemarin. Kayaknya seru bisa menghasilkan uang sendiri." Karin akhirnya membuka suara.

"Tapi 'kan dia sepupumu. Apa kau diizinkan menjadi … pelayan?" Aku bertanya dan mendapati Karin malah tersenyum.

"Tentu saja. Kau saja diizinkan, masa aku yang sepupunya tidak. Itu tidak lucu."

Kami tertawa. Karin dan Ino kini malah berebut mengusulkan tentang kejutan untuk Ibuku nanti. Tentang hiasan apa yang akan digunakan untuk menghias ruang tamu rumahku. Menanyakan Ibuku lebih senang kue cokelat atau strawberry. Mengusulkan hadiah untuk beliau. Bahkan yang lucunya, Karin malah bertanya yang mampu membuat Ino melotot dan aku tercengang.

"Ibumu tidak memiliki riwayat penyakit jantung bukan? Gawat saat surprise Ibumu pingsan." Ino memukul kepalanya dengan kotak pensil. Aku kembali tertawa.

Perlahan, pembicaraan beralih. Tahu-tahu mereka sudah membicarakan laki-laki yang membuat mereka begitu antusias. Membicarakan para _ikemen_ sekolah. Netra rubi dan _aquamarine_ yang berbinar-binar itu terlihat nampak lucu dan rasanya mampu menghipnotis bibirku untuk menyunggingkan tawa. Tentang betapa atletis tubuh Neji. Ketua klub sepak bola yang diikuti Sasuke. Cool-nya Shino si ketua Osis. Dan tahu-tahu membicarakan tentang Sai. Kakak kelas kami. Yang kebetulan mengenalku.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, hari ini dia tidak datang menemuimu Sakura?" Ekspresi Karin berubah heran.

"Eh?"

"Iya ya? Aku juga baru sadar hari ini Shimura-senpai tidak muncul." Ino terduduk dengan ekspresi serupa Karin.

Aku cuma tersenyum kecil. "Mungkin sibuk."

Kenyataannya, aku memang benar-benar tidak tahu.

Yang mereka maksud adalah Sai Shimura. Kakak kelas kami. Kadang, setiap jam istirahat, pemuda itu muncul untuk menemuiku. Menawariku untuk sekedar makan bersama di kantin atau mampir ke ruang klub seni lukisnya. Meski aku lebih sering menolaknya.

Aku dan Sai saling mengenal dengan cara yang cukup klise pada mulanya. Waktu itu aku tidak sengaja menemukan kuas di lantai. Ada tulisan terukir di gagang kayunya. _Shimura._ Kupikir orang yang memiliki kuas tersebut pastilah orang dari klub seni lukis. Aku memulangkan kuas tersebut keesokan harinya dan mendapati pemuda itu yang mengakui bahwa dialah pemiliknya.

Sebagai ucapan terima kasih, aku malah mendapat ajakan makan di kantin. Dan atas ketidak enakan hatiku, aku pun menerimanya. Keesokan harinya aku kembali mendapati ajakan makan lagi oleh pemuda itu. Keesokannya lagi pun sama. Sampai esok-esok yang lain. Sampai Ino dan Karin tak ada habisnya menggodaku. Berkata _, dia tertarik padamu_. Aku menggeleng, _kami cuma teman, itu saja._

Ino dan Karin bertatapan lamat-lamat. Kemudian, topik pembicaraan entah sejak kapan teralih lagi. Sampai-sampai Ino mengendikkan kepalanya ke arah pintu dan tatapannya berkata kepadaku seolah, _ada yang mencarimu, tuh._

Atensiku berpindah dan menemukan Sasuke sedang di luar pintu kelas. Menatap ke arahku.

Aku berdiri untuk menghampirinya. Jarang-jarang di waktu istirahat Sasuke muncul di depan kelasku. Pasti ada hal penting. Aku melenggang cuek, mengabaikan godaan dari dua gadis itu. Menatap Sasuke seakan berkata, _ada apa?_

"Ibuku memintamu untuk ikut makan malam bersama besok. Bisa?" Sasuke bertanya _to the point_ saat kami berhadapan.

Aku mengangguk kecil. "Bisa. Aku kerja juga mulai minggu depan. Ibuku _shift_ malam. Ada acara apa memang?"

"Rumahku akan kedatangan teman Itachi." Sasuke menyentil jidatku. Sama seperti biasa. "Sudah ya."

Aku melotot sembari meringis meski sentilannya tidak sakit-sakit amat. Kebiasaan. Aku mengelus dahiku. Sasuke sudah membalikkan badannya untuk pergi setelah menyeringai. Aku menatap tengkuk Sasuke. Rasanya terlihat menarik. Dan tanpa pikir panjang, sentilan jariku mendarat di sana. Dia menoleh. Menatapku tajam, tidak senang dengan kelakuanku barusan. Aku menampilkan cengiran jahil. Puas.

Rasakan! biar tahu rasa.

Mata kami masih saling bertukar pandang. Perlahan, tatapannya sudah tidak lagi tajam. Aku kembali berkata. Kali ini melalui tatapan.

 _Pembalasan yang setimpal bukan?_

.

 **[to be continued]**

 **16 / 09 / 2015**

 **-sukidesuuu**


	3. Chapter 3

**Anytime You Need A Friend.**

 **Disclaimer:** **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.** Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun. Title fict diambil dari judul lagunya Mariah Carey – Anytime You Need A Friend.

 **Warning:** Sakura's Point of view. AU. OOC. Abal-abalan. Klise. Dan banyak banget kekurangan yang nggak ada habisnya disebutin satu-satu. Muehehe.

 **A/N:** Ini adalah fict hasil remake dari fanfict saya sebelumnya yang berjudul Give Me A Reason. Masih dipersembahin buat _**Yumisaki Shinju.**_ Terima kasih yang telah mereview di chapter kemarin, **Kiki Kim, ave maurie, hanazoro yuri,** usagi-cchi; _terima kasih. Sukidesuu juga sama kamu haha X'),_ **SaSaSarada-chan,** & **aitara fuyuharu1**. Yang login, saya balas lewat pm ya! Selamat membaca kembali X)

* * *

 **Part III; Tatapan Itu Berbeda.**

* * *

Katakan aku terlalu senang tentang ajakan makan malam yang akan berlangsung di rumah Sasuke malam ini. Sedari tadi aku bersenandung sembari merajut sebuah benang berwarna gelap. Membentuk sebuah pola yang masih belum jelas akan terbentuk seperti apa. Aku memang suka kegiatan jahit menjahit disaat waktu luang. Hobi sedari kecil, ajaran ibuku.

"Sepertinya sedang senang hari ini, benar?" Sai yang masih asyik mencorat-coret kanvasnya untuk menuang imajinasinya diam-diam ternyata memperhatikanku. Aku sedang diruang klub seninya, menerima ajakannya pas ketika bel berdering dan Sai sudah di depan kelasku. Entah ada angin apa.

"Ya, begitulah." Aku melebarkan senyumanku meski perhatianku sama sekali tidak berpindah. "Aku terlalu antusias akan … sesuatu."

"Sifat dasar manusia yang terbilang sama. Aku juga demikian jika aku tengah antusias akan sesuatu." Sai berkomentar.

Aku tertawa kecil, menyetujui ucapannya.

Kami berbincang banyak disela-sela kegiatan kami. Menceritakan tentang hobi kami masing-masing. Sai bercerita bahwa dia menyukai dunia melukis sejak ia masih kecil. Ia bilang, hasrat seninya diturunkan dari sang Ibu. Ibunya senang sekali melukis sampai-sampai Ibunya pernah ditunjuk melukis untuk konferensi beberapa negara. Kupikir Ibunya pasti orang hebat, dan Sai bercerita bahwa ibunya berkata padanya kalau itu hanyalah kebetulan yang tidak seberapa. Merendah. Aku cuma bisa takjub mendengarnya.

Giliranku bercerita, aku bercerita tentang kehidupanku yang lurus-lurus saja. Tentang kegiatan apa yang kulakukan. Termasuk tentang Sasuke. Sasuke yang menyebalkan. Sasuke yang jahil. Sasuke yang selalu ada untukku. Aku juga banyak bercerita tentang persahabatan kami. Sai cukup antusias sampai-sampai gerak kuasnya terhenti dan aku menyadari bahwa perhatian matanya tidak sekalipun berpindah melihat bagaimana ekspresiku saat bercerita.

"Kalian bersahabat sejak SMP? Nyaris empat tahun?" Sai bertanya meski matanya lamat-lamat menatapku.

"Benar sekali. Dan aku berharap semoga persahabatan kami akan tetap berlanjut sampai kami menjadi tua. Aku menjadi nenek-nenek dan Sasuke menjadi kakek-kakek. Kami akan bernostalgia, bercerita tentang kisah masa lalu. Dan tertawa bersama." Aku tertawa. Namun tak berapa lama, mengaduh. Ibu jariku tertusuk jarum sulamku.

Sai langsung menyingkirkan alat-alat melukisnya. Mendekat, menatap luka di ibu jariku. Sai mengambil sesuatu dari dalam kotak di sudut ruang klub. Dan membalut sesuatu pada ibu jariku. Plester luka.

"Masih sakit?" Raut datar Sai terselip kecemasan.

Aku menggeleng. Tertawa. "Aku sudah biasa dengan hal seperti ini, Shimura-san. Tapi terima kasih ya sudah sigap mengobati."

"Ya." Sai melengkungkan senyum dengan kedua matanya yang menyipit. "Senang bisa membantu Sakura-san."

Aku mengangguk, sebuah senyum tersungging. Sai masih belum berhenti menatapku. Aku mendadak kikuk. Jika Sasuke yang menatapku, aku bisa betah berjam-jam untuk tidak menghindari kontak mata di antara kami. Namun ini terasa tidak nyaman. Atau mungkin karena aku tidak terbiasa bertatapan lama dengan orang lain selain Sasuke? Entahlah.

Untungnya ponselku berdering. Aku lupa mematikan pengingat waktu rupanya. Jadi aku punya alasan untuk mengakhiri kegiatan ini dan kembali menghindari kontak mata di antara kami. Kami akhirnya keluar dari ruang klub seni setelah Sai juga memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas.

Aku membuka pintu dan melangkahkan kaki keluar. Sai menyusul di belakangku. Masih asik berbinvang dengan Sai, aku mendadak terpaku ketika seseorang berdiri persis di hadapanku. Kami bertatapan. Cukup lama. Bahkan di antara kami tidak ada niatan untuk memutus kontak mata.

Aku menengguk ludah. Gelisah. Entah, perasaanku berubah tidak enak. Satu koridor khusus ruang klub, terdengar lengang di telingaku. Tidak berisik bahkan gaduh seperti biasa. Bahkan, aku mengabaikan Sai yang mungkin memperhatikanku. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku memutus kontak mata di antara kami.

"Sasuke…" Aku bergumam pelan.

Sasuke—sosok itu—cuma terdiam sembari mengatupkan mata sejenak. Tidak heran menemui Sasuke di sini, ruang klubnya tidak jauh dari ruang klub seni. Sasuke menatapku lagi.

"Sakura? Kenapa ada disini?" Sasuke berkata dengan suara yang masih sama seperti biasanya.

Aku tersentak. Lalu tertawa kikuk. "Eh? Iya. Cuma mampir sebentar tadi." Aku menggaruk sebelah pipiku.

Sasuke menyentil jidatku. "Hn, bodoh. Kalau begitu, ayo ke kelas." Kemudian, berjalan mendahuluiku.

Aku mengaduh. Lalu mengikuti ketertinggalan langkahnya. Menyikut lengannya, membalas kebiasaannya yang menyebalkan. Sesekali menggerutu. Sasuke cuma menyikapi santai dengan seringainya yang menyebalkan. Diam-diam aku melupakan satu hal,

Tentang Sai yang masih terdiam tidak bergerak, juga perasaan asing yang entah kenapa tidak ingin membuat Sasuke salah paham atas keberadaanku di ruang klub seni.

.

Rumah Sasuke selalu dipenuhi kehangatan. Tidak bosan, tidak pula hambar. Rasanya menyenangkan. Aku selalu betah di sini. Berbincang dengan Bibi Mikoto, Ibu Sasuke. Membicarakan banyak hal. Tentang sekolah, menanyakan perilaku anaknya. Sasuke terbilang siswa dengan perilaku baik-baik dan biasa saja. Aku menjawab jujur. Apa adanya. Membicarakan tentang persahabatan kami pula. Meski Bibi Mikoto selalu menggodaku dengan kalimat, _kenapa tidak menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke?_ Aku menggeleng, tertawa. _Kami bersahabat, Bibi._

Aku membantu Bibi Mikoto di ruang makan. Menata makanan yang akan disajikan. Menata piring-piring di atas meja. Gelas-gelas yang Bibi Mikoto baru bersihkan juga ikut kutata. Menyenangkan rasanya, apalagi Bibi Mikoto selalu menganggapku bagian dari keluarga. Anak perempuannya, beliau bilang.

"Kapan datang? Kenapa tidak bilang padaku?"

Kegiatanku terhenti dan atensiku berpindah sekejap. Sasuke rupanya. Dengan setelan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna biru tua. Terlihat cukup keren dari biasanya. Mendekat, duduk di salah satu bangku dengan asal. Menatap kegiatanku dan Bibi Mikoto.

"Kenapa harus bilang? Aku 'kan diundang Bibi Mikoto bukan diundang olehmu." Aku berujar sinis sembari sibuk mengelap sendok. Aku memang tidak bilang padanya kapan aku datang. Kami tidak pulang bersama karena Sasuke sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan klubnya tadi.

Sasuke menampilkan ekspresi masam. Aku tersenyum cuek, Bibi Mikoto menggeleng sambil tertawa kecil. Sasuke akhirnya turut membantu, meski terlihat ogah-ogahan. Sesekali mengisengiku. Dengan sumpit, menekan-nekan sebelah pipiku. Aku melotot. Sebal.

"Tahu sakit 'kan?!"

Sasuke cuma menyeringai. Aku membuang tatapan ke arah lain. Menghindari tatapannya. Ngambek. Meski tidak bertahan lama. Tapi, aku kembali dibuatnya sebal. Sasuke kembali berbuat ulah. Memindahkan apapun dalam jangkauannya yang sudah tertata. Meletakkan di tempat yang tidak seharusnya. Seperti gelas yang diletakkan di atas piring misalnya. Sontak saja aku kembali ditelan kekesalan. Kali ini aku menggertak. Habis kesabaran. Sasuke kembali menyeringai jahil. Aku melotot, melempar tisu bekas yang tadi sempat kupakai untuk mengelap keringat di wajah. Bibi Mikoto melerai. Memarahi Sasuke. Kali ini aku yang menyeringai. Sasuke menatapku sebal. _Dasar tukang ngadu._

Aku mencoba tidak peduli.

Hal yang paling menyenangkan adalah ketika Kak Itachi muncul tiba-tiba. Kakak Sasuke, yang selalu berkontradiksi dengan adiknya itu. Penganut paham yang sama dengan Bibi Mikoto. Kupikir mereka adalah paket lengkap yang sangat kompak. Sudah menganggapku sebagai adik perempuannya. Sasuke seringkali terlihat cemburu ketika perhatian mereka selalu tercurah padaku. Aku biasanya menatapnya berkata, _sekali-kali tidak apa-apa 'kan?_ Sasuke cuma menatap bosan.

"Apa? _Ototou_ cemburu dengan cara mencari perhatian Ibu karena perhatian Ibu lagi-lagi teralih pada Sakura? Dasar kekanakan." Itachi menggoda Sasuke.

"Siapa juga yang cemburu! Jangan mengada-ada, _baka-Aniki!_ " Sembur Sasuke. Tatapannya galak dan menusuk. Terarah pada Itachi.

Itachi cuma tertawa saja menggoda. Jadilah wajah masam Sasuke bertambah masam. Bibi Mikoto ikut tertawa dan menyetujui ucapan Itachi. Sesekali malah menggoda dengan dalih mencari perhatianku. Aku yang diledek cuma tertawa saja. Toh, mau Sasuke melakukan apapun, kali ini ada pembelaan dari dua sekutu di dekatku.

Kehadiran Fugaku Uchiha, kepala keluarga di rumah ini membuat suasana gaduh seketika lengang. Itachi diam. Begitu pula Sasuke. Tidak ada yang berani berbuat kegaduhan seperti sebelumnya. Aku ikut diam saja. Terlalu sungkan. Jujur memang demikian. Ayah Sasuke memiliki karakter yang membuat orang segan untuk berbuat kesan aneh di matanya. Terlihat tegas namun kalem.

Kami sudah mengambil posisi duduk di tempat masing-masing sembari menunggu kehadiran teman Kak Itachi. Mendengar obrolan antara Paman Fugaku dan Kak Itachi mengenai kenaikan kurs dollar. Banyak perusahaan yang terlihat terguncang dengan adanya kenaikan. Akibatnya, perusahaan yang merasa mengalami kerugian melakukan opsi yang cukup merugikan. Pemutusan hubungan kerja misalnya karena tidak sanggup membayar karyawan. Setidaknya begitu yang tertangkap di otakku.

"Kau mengerti pembicaraan mereka?" Sasuke berbisik. Letak duduknya persis di sebelahku.

"Sedikit." Aku nyengir.

Sasuke menatapku. Berkata, _sudah kuduga_. Aku membuang muka.

Kehadiran teman Kak Itachi akhirnya memutuskan kejenuhan kami yang sudah menunggu. Tamu kak Itachi adalah seorang perempuan. Terlihat begitu cantik. Juga sangat menarik. Ekspresinya nyaris-nyaris serupa dengan paman Fugaku. Tegas. Namun juga anggun di satu sisi. Aku terpukau. Memikirkan, _apakah saat dewasa aku akan seperti itu?_

Bibi Mikoto menyambutnya dengan hangat. Wanita itu memperkenalkan diri. Namanya Temari Sabaku, rekan kantor Kak Itachi. Aku suka saat wanita itu memperkenalkan dirinya. Dia mampu membuat pusat perhatian tertuju padanya. Bahkan, aku juga bisa menangkap dengan jelas dari tatapan Paman Fugaku bahwa dia menyukai cara wanita itu menampilkan kesan yang mungkin menyenangkan.

"Aku memiliki dua adik. Yang satu nampaknya seumuran dengan Sasuke. Itachi sering menceritakan Sasuke padaku. Oh, apakah gadis ini adalah pacar Sasuke?" Kak Temari mengarahkan tatapannya baik ke arahku juga Sasuke dengan kerlingan jenaka.

Sasuke tersedak air minum yang baru saja diteguknya. Aku menunduk. Uh, aku tidak tahu ketika rasa panas seketika menjalar dari ujung kaki menuju ke arah wajahku. Padahal, aku sudah terbiasa mendengar kata-kata seperti itu dari orang lain. Tapi kenapa sekarang rasanya terkesan aneh? Kak Itachi dan Bibi Mikoto tertawa dengan Paman Fugaku yang hanya berdehem singkat.

Acara makan malam pada akhirnya berlangsung khidmat. Tidak ada percakapan. Tidak ada obrolan. Cuma suara denting sendok yang beradu dengan piring. Dan tahu-tahu kegiatan makan telah selesai. Di sela-sela waktu ketika makan malam sudah nyaris berakhir, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang cukup menggangguku.

Aku tidak tahu saat lirikan mataku tertuju kepada Sasuke, hal tak biasa yang tidak pernah aku temui memunculkan sebuah kekhawatiran asing. Tatapan Sasuke tidak tertuju padaku. Tatapan itu terarah menyamping ke depan. Terdireksi pada sosok yang berada persis di seberang dudukku. Kak Temari. Mengamati bagaimana cara wanita itu berbincang pada Bibi Mikoto. Entah, aku tidak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Cuma sayup-sayup terdengar.

Yang membuatku tersadar akan sesuatu hal; _cara dia menatap terkesan lain._

Aku cuma bisa terdiam. Memikirkan segala asumsi yang seketika menggerayangi pikiranku tanpa ampun. Tentang sebuah kekhawatiran konyol yang muncul tanpa bisa tercegah. _Kenapa bisa?_ Aku membantin. Aku menepis segala asumsi itu. Terkesiap ketika lenganku disenggol sengaja. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke. Rupanya aku melamun.

Sasuke menatapku penasaran, _kenapa?_

Aku menggeleng sembari menarik kedua sudut bibir. Menandakan baik-baik saja.

Ya, mungkin aku sedikit kelelahan hari ini. Makanya berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

Setelah membantu Bibi Mikoto, aku berpamitan untuk pulang. Lagipula, malam nyaris larut dan besok aku masih harus sekolah. Bibi Mikoto tentu saja mengizinkan. Sasuke yang mengantarku. Awalnya aku menolak, tapi Sasuke tetap memaksa. Tanpa kendaraan, berjalan kaki. Aku yang meminta. Jarak rumahku dan rumah Sasuke memang tidak begitu jauh. Berjalan lima belas menit pun sampai. Di sepanjang perjalanan, aku masih memikirkan asumsi yang belum sepenuhnya sirna. Termenung. Tapi, aku sama sekali enggan menanyakannya. Tentang sosok Kak Temari. Merasa tidak pantas saja. Seperti tertahan di pangkal tenggorokan. Jadilah di sepanjang perjalanan cuma hening menyelimuti, ditambah sepoinya angin malam yang menusuk tulang. Sasuke juga tidak membuka mulut sama sekali. Atmosfirnya berubah tidak menyenangkan.

Sampai di rumahku, aku menawarkan Sasuke untuk mampir. Sasuke menolak, tentu saja. Aku sudah tahu. Cuma berbasa-basi saja. Setelah Sasuke pamit, aku cuma mengangguk. Tersenyum kecil sebagai tanda mengizinkan. Aku pun berbalik untuk masuk rumah. Namun, baru mencoba melangkahkan kaki, ada jemari yang melingkar di lenganku dan menahan pergerakanku. Menoleh, nyatanya aku mendapati Sasuke menatapku dengan sedikit keredupan di kembar oniksnya.

"Katakan Sakura."

Aku mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti. Berkata melalui tatapan seperti biasa, _katakan apa?_

Sasuke masih menatapku. Menyelami sepasang iris viridianku. Mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Ada yang mau kau tanyakan … padaku?"

Aku membulatkan mata. _Bagaimana Sasuke bisa tahu?_ adalah tatapan yang bisa kulancarkan kepadanya. Dengan bibir yang merapat dan ekspresi kejut yang tergurat. Sasuke seperti membaca arti tatapanku. Aku menengguk ludah.

"Tidak—" aku gugup. Kembali menengguk ludah. "Sama sekali tidak ada."

Tidak ada tanda-tanda Sasuke melepaskan jemarinya yang melingkar di lenganku. Tatapannya kali ini berkata, _jangan berbohong padaku._

Aku mengatupkan mata sejenak, tersenyum. "Sungguh. Aku tidak apa-apa."

Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun lagi. Walau mata kami masih tetap bertukar pandang. Tatapan Sasuke agak meragu. Meski perlahan tapi pasti Sasuke melepaskan jemarinya di pergelanganku. Menghela napas kecil. Baiklah. Pada akhirnya, dia kembali berpamitan untuk pulang. Aku mengizinkan, berkata, _hati-hati!_ Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Lalu berbalik dan melangkahkan kaki. Tapi, sebelum Sasuke berbalik, Sasuke berkata padaku.

"Sakura … kalau ada sesuatu yang ingin kautanyakan padaku, tanyakan saja. Aku bukan peramal yang bisa membaca semua pikiranmu."

Seketika aku tertawa geli mendengar perkataannya. Meski pikiranku belum beralih untuk memikirkan hal sebelumnya. "Santai saja, manusia berkepala ayam. Kau ini." Aku meninju lengannya main-main.

Punggung Sasuke semakin menjauh, namun pertanyaan akan sosok itu semakin liar menancap di pikiranku. Sayangnya, aku tidak memiliki keberanian.

 _Aku tidak pernah menanyakannya._

.

 **[to be continued]**

* * *

 **Maaf sekali lagi kalau chapter ini pendek :')**

 **24/09/2016**

 **-sukidesuuu**


	4. Chapter 4

**Anytime You Need A Friend**

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. No taken profit from it.

AU / Title fict diambil dari judul lagu Anytime You Need A Friend – Mariah Carey. Fict ini dikhusukan untuk Subarashi Shinju.

A/N: Thanks to Kak Ave Maurie yang selalu support saya. Segala hal; baik saran, kritik dan apapun sangat membantu saya untuk tetap menulis. Juga untuk semua yang telah berkenan mendukung karya ini. Maaf atas keterlambatan dalam meng-update cerita ini, semoga chapter ini lebih baik dari sebelumnya dan maaf belum bisa membalas review-nya. Kritik dan Saran masih sangat dibutuhkan XD.

* * *

.

 **Part IV: Aneh**.

.

* * *

Naruto itu berisik. Dan lebih parahnya lagi menyebalkan, dan menyebalkan, dan sangat menyebalkan. Dua kali akhir pekan aku menghabiskan waktu bersamanya, bersama Ino dan Karin juga dan beberapa pelayan yang lainnya juga. Ada saja bermacam-macam permintaan yang dia perintahkan kepadaku. Hanya kepadaku. Catat itu.

Aku selalu bertanya-tanya, mengapa hanya aku yang dia kerjai. Jawabannya cuma, "karena kamu yang paling atraktif saat kukerjai, paham?"

Padahal aku tidak pernah merasa begitu. Aku memang cepat tanggap jika mendapati pesanan dan mengantarkannya juga membersihkan meja-meja yang telah terdapati noda-noda seperti serakan mie dan bahkan kuah kari. Dan tidak akan berhenti sebelum apa yang memang harus kukerjakan selesai. Tapi, bukan berarti dia bisa seenaknya. Seperti sengaja menumpahkan kuah dari mie ramen yang akan dimakan, juga permintaan tentang salah minuman yang kusuguhkan. Padahal jelas-jelas aku paham benar bahwa apa yang dia minta sudah sesuai dengan pesanan.

Karin suka memarahinya yang seenaknya, bahkan Ino pernah melempar serbet ke arahnya. Aku? Aku cuma tersenyum masam kemudian berlalu setelah apa yang dia minta sudah terpenuhi. Karin dan Ino seringkali menasihatiku untuk tidak meladeninya. Tapi aku mana bisa. Mungkin karena aku merasa tidak enak karena masih tersangkut hutang budi pada kakaknya. Juga demi pesta kejutan untuk ibuku.

Minggu di akhir pekan kedua ini, Naruto bilang bahwa dia mengundang tamu spesial. Sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak tertarik. Tapi, bagaimana caranya bercerita dengan sangat—amat—menggebu-gebu, aku mencoba untuk menunjukkan ketertarikanku akan ceritanya.

"Sahabatku akan datang! Siapkan menu terbaik untuknya!" perintahnya, kemudian.

Mungkin cukup kejam ketika aku mendapati tak satu pun dari mereka untuk sekedar menyahut. Pelayan-pelayan di kedai terlihat sangat sibuk dan tidak merasa hal ini penting—atau mereka berpura-pura untuk tidak mendengar, aku tidak tahu.

Ketika aku baru saja lengang, Karin memintaku untuk membawakan pesanan di meja arah jam dua dari tempatku berdiri. Meja nomor enam, tempat di mana Naruto tengah duduk bersama seseorang seumurannya—seumuranku juga, nampaknya. Seorang lelaki. Rambutnya berwarna merah. Matanya berwarna hijau campuran susu dengan garis mata yang agak tajam. Wajahnya cukup kalem, kalau kutafsir tergolong pria dengan kepribadian tenang.

"Padahal dia menyebalkan lho," Karin menanggapi tafsiranku yang langsung kuungkapkan padanya sebelum aku mengantar pesanan. "Hati-hati saja dengannya. Tatapannya kaya bakal menggigitmu."

Aku tertawa saja mendengarnya. Mengantarkan pesanan ke meja Naruto berada lalu menyuguhkan dengan apik adalah prioritas utama yang kueemban. _Pelanggan adalah raja._

"Silahkan—"

"Memangnya aku pesan jus jeruk? Bukannya aku pesan jus strawberry? Tolong, kalau kerja jangan setengah-setengah."

Aku sudah kebal. Siapa lagi yang berani meng- _complain_ di depan umum, jelas itu sudah pasti Naruto. Menghela napas, untung stok kesabaranku masih ada. Tersenyum masam aku mengangguk singkat, kemudian hendak mengambil jus jeruk yang berada persis di hadapan Naruto.

"Tunggu. Lebih baik tukar saja minumannya dengan minumanku. Minumanku jus strawberry."

Aku terlonjak mendapati pembelaan tiba-tiba dari teman Naruto. Naruto sendiri malah menampilkan ekspresi tidak terima. Meski secara tiba-tiba malah melebarkan cengirannya. Yang ditatap, malah mengernyitkan dahi tidak mengerti.

"Yang barusan itu, kau membelanya ya? Tak kusangka."

Aku tidak mengerti, mengapa tiba-tiba aku ingin sekali rasanya melempar kepala Naruto dengan nampan.

.

Minggu-minggu belakangan ini prioritas utama Sasuke adalah sepak bola. Aku mendukungnya, tentu saja. Tapi efek dari prioritasnya tentu saja berdampak pada kebersamaan kami. Sasuke semakin sibuk dan membuat kami jarang bertemu. Sasuke juga cuma satu dua kali mengirimiku e-mail, menanyakan bagaimana kerja di akhir pekanku. Pernah menelefonku satu kali; mendengarkanku menceritakan apa yang kukerjakan, kesibukan yang kulakukan, juga kado untuk ibu yang tengah kupersiapkan. Cuma itu dan esok-esoknya tidak ada lagi dering telefon di ponselku darinya.

Bukan berarti aku setengah-setengah mendukungnya, cuma aku merasa aneh ketika apa-apanya yang biasa kami lakukan bersama, sekarang jadi jarang kami lakukan. Seperti pulang sekolah bersama misalnya, bahkan waktu yang seringkali kami habiskan untuk belajar bersama juga sudah jarang. Aku merasa bosan melakukan apapun tanpa Sasuke.

Satu e-mail masuk bersarang di ponselku. Aku memencet tuts ponsel dengan lesu. Paling-paling Karin atau Ino. Atau bisa jadi Naruto. Makhluk satu itu belakangan lebih sering mampir di e-mailku dan menggodaku atas pembelaan yang dilakukan oleh sahabatnya minggu lalu.

Mebaca pelan-pelan pesan tersebut, kemudian aku membelalakan mata tidak percaya. Ini serius?

 _Sedang apa? Sibuk? Hari ini latihanku libur. Mau belajar bareng? –Sasuke_

Tanpa _babibu,_ aku langsung _gerasah-gerusuh_. Memasukkan buku-buku pelajaran yang baru saja sengaja kuanggurkan di meja belajar ke dalam tas. Menyampirkan tas di punggung dan tas jinjing kecil dalam waktu sekejap. Melangkahkan kaki dengan sigap. Oh, malam ini aku merasa bersemangat meninggalkan balasan pesan di ponsel dengan singkat.

 _Ok. Tunggu aku di rumahmu. –Sakura_

Lima belas menit kemudian, aku sudah tiba di rumahnya. Kak Itachi baru saja menyambutku setelah memarkirkan mobilnya. Menyuruhku masuk dan menemui Sasuke di kamarnya. Tentu saja aku masuk, meski sekilas merasa aneh ada satu mobil terparkir di depan rumahnya. Ternyata, keanehanku memang tidak salah. Setelah bibi Mikoto menyambutku, aku sempat berdiri kaku mendengar sapaan setelahnya kepadaku. Suara tegas nan anggun yang tidak pernah aku lupa.

Kak Temari.

Aku membalas sapaannya canggung. Entah mengapa, berada di dekatnya sekejap atmosfir di sekitarku berubah begitu saja. Tidak menyenangkan. Mencoba tersenyum, aku melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar Sasuke setelah bibi Mikoto mengizinkanku. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa, aku ingin sekali menghindari sosok Kak Temari dari jangkauanku.

"Rumahmu itu di mana sih? Bukannya lima belas menit sampai?" bukannya ucapan menyenangkan yang yang kudapat, aku malah disambut dengan kata-kata ketus menyebalkan setelah aku tiba di kamar Sasuke.

Aku mengernyit sekilas, kemudian melebarkan cengiranku. Berlari, seakan ingin menerjangnya. Tapi yang kulakukan malah menimpuk kepalanya dengan tas jinjing kecil di tanganku.

"Menurutmu, lebih sakit kupukul dengan tanganku atau tasku ini? hah?!" aku menggertak main-main, masih dengan cengiran di wajahku.

"Lebih baik tidak usah dua-duanya, dasar cewek menyebalkan. Kasar." Mata jelaganya teralih sinis pada buku yang baru saja dianggurkan dengan tangan yang mengelus belakang kepalanya. Seakan mengaduh.

"Dasar lebay! Ini tidak sakit juga." Aku menghempaskan diri dari tepi tempat tidurnya. Mencoba mengabaikan kalau-kalau dia akan membalas ejekanku barusan. Menatap atap-atap kamarnya yang berwarna biru teduh. Nyaman. Menyenangkan. Aku seperti menatap langit tanpa awan. Tanpa sadar aku malah memejamkan mata.

"Kau kesini bukan cuma numpang tidur kan?" pertanyaan sarkastik meluncur meski matanya sama sekali tidak teralih dari buku.

Aku memandangnya sinis sekilas kemudian memejamkan mata lagi tanpa mengubah posisi. "Berisik."

Hal seperti ini yang kurindukan sejujurnya. Rasanya seperti sudah lama sekali.

Tidak ada suara lagi. Sasuke mungkin memutuskan untuk tetap fokus pada apa yang ada di hadapannya; dari gerak pensil yang berayun lincah dan mata serius yang tak jarang berkedip. Rasanya lucu, mengamati diam-diam ekspresi yang biasanya menyebalkan itu kini tengah serius bergelut dengan soal-soal yang tengah dikerjakannya. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum, entah mengapa.

Aku mengubah posisi tiduranku. Kali ini aku membiarkan tubuhku di atas kasur dan kepalaku menggantung pada tepian kasur. Memandang dengan posisi terbalik. Seperti, aku bisa melihat Sasuke dengan kepala di bawah dan kaki yang memijak lantai di atas. Kebiasaanku yang kusukai.

"Sakura, belajar."

"Iya."

Cuma, iya. Meski aku sama sekali tidak beranjak atas apa yang kulakukan. Sengaja. Entah mengapa, niatan untuk belajar hilang begitu saja.

"Kamu tahu ada tamu di rumahmu selain aku?" pertanyaan ini yang tiba-tiba meluncur dari bibirku. Begitu saja, tanpa komando. Niatnya sih cuma ingin membuka topik untuk memulai obrolan. Tapi yang meluncur malah pertanyaan seperti ini. Aku merutuki diriku dalam hati.

Aku tidak tahu apakah Sasuke memang tidak mendengarnya atau sengaja berpura-pura tidak mendengar. Masih fokus dengan soal-soal di hadapannya, serius.

"Tahu." pernyataan yang tiba-tiba.

Aku terlonjak. Mengubah posisi tiduranku menjadi tengkurap di atas kasur. Menatapnya; serius? Tapi tentu saja Sasuke tidak akan susah-susah mau menjawab tatapanku. Sejak tadi, aku 'kan diabaikan. Kemudian, aku menatapnya sebal dengan bibir mengerucut. _Dasar menyebalkan! Menyebalkan!_

"Tapi," aku menjeda ucapanku nampak menimbang-nimbang. "Bukannya kamu—"

Bibirku mengatup seketika. Sulit. Rasanya sulit mengatakan apa yang ingin sekali aku tanyakan padanya tentang kehadiran Kak Temari ke rumah ini. Oh, Sakura. Apa susahnya sih berkata, _bukannya kamu senang?_ Aku seperti menelan duri di kerongkonganku. Rasanya sakit.

Aku bisa lihat, pensil yang masih digenggam itu tak lama tergeletak dengan mudah di atas buku yang mendadak dia abaikan. Aku kembali dengan posisi tiduran terbaikku. Kepala menggantung di tepian kasur. Menatap Sasuke yang beranjak dari kegiatan belajarnya. Kemudian, sosoknya mendekat. Ke arahku. Dia mendudukkan diri di karpet sisi tempat tidurnya. Menghadapkan wajahnya lumayan dekat dari wajahku yang menatapnya terbalik. Mata kami bertatapan.

"Tadi, kamu mau bilang a—"

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa." Aku menyelanya cepat.

Aku memejamkan mata. Beberapa waktu tidak menatap mata Sasuke, rasanya agak lain. Seperti disedot ke dalamnya. Mungkin karena aku takut pada tatapan yang meminta penjelasan atas apa yang kugantung tadi.

Membuka mata, masih. Matanya masih lamat-lamat menatapku. Kuberanikan diri untuk kembali menatapnya. Seakan berkata, _iya, serius bukan apa-apa._ Sasuke menghela napas pelan dan memutus kontak mata kami. Sasuke menunduk.

"Senin besok," ujarnya, "…pertandingan persahabatanku. Dan kudengar sekolah libur karena dewan guru mengadakan rapat untuk ujian kelulusan kelas tiga."

Aku masih menatapnya. "Terus?"

Hening. Sasuke belum menyahut juga tidak mengangkat kepalanya untuk sekedar menatapku. Aku mengubah posisiku menjadi tengkurap dengan menyangga dagu di tepian kasur.

"Bukan apa-apa," lanjutnya.

Aku susah payah menahan tawa. Jelas, aku tahu apa maksud dari ucapannya yang sebelumnya. Bukan karena aku _geer_ atau apa. Tapi, bukannya sudah cukup jelas, untuk apa dia susah-susah memberitahuku? Kemudian, tawaku lepas begitu saja tanpa bisa lagi tertahan.

"Iya, aku tahu maksudmu. Aku akan datang," tukasku masih dengan tawa yang belum berhenti.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, menatapku tajam. Kemudian, entah bagaimana sebuah bantal mendarat di kepalaku begitu saja.

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu." Sanggah Sasuke setelahnya.

Aku masih saja tertawa meski Sasuke masih melempar bantal pada kepalaku. Satu kebiasaan yang sangat aku hafal darinya dan tidak bisa lepas.

"Dasar, _tsundere_."

Aku, maklum.

.

 **bersambung**


	5. Chapter 5

**Anytime You Need A Friend.**

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto. Tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam pembuatan atau pempublikasian fanfiksi ini.

AU. OOC. dst.

Terima kasih untuk _Jamurlumutan462, dhina haruno, kirara967_ (ini karya asli saya C: ). Terima kasih untuk yang mau meluangkan waktu membaca karya ini. Terima kasih juga untuk yang tetap maupun pernah mendukung karya ini :)

.

 **PART V: KECEWA**

.

Aku mendengar kabar dari Sasuke bahwa pertandingan dijadwalkan mundur dari waktu yang telah ditentukan. Mungkin karena pengaruh cuaca yang tidak bersahabat. Hujan mengguyur Osaka sejak pagi. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan ini sebuah masalah atau justru keberuntungan. Aku cukup bersyukur, setidaknya aku bisa sampai di sana sebelum pertandingan berlangsung.

Sejujurnya aku masih di tengah perjalanan. Menikmati bagaimana kemacetan adalah hal lumrah ditemui dari balik jendela bus. Kecepatan mobil yang agak dikurangi, jalanan licin yang membuat para pengendara berhati-hati. Menikmati musik dengan _earphone_ yang menyumpal telinga. Ini agak menyenangkan mengingat semalaman aku begadang karena keasikan menonton dorama kesayanganku. Aku memutuskan untuk tertidur. Lagipula, aku tidak punya teman ngobrol mengingat Karin dan Ino ternyata sudah berangkat lebih dulu—karena rumahku agak jauh dari rumah mereka. Mereka juga sudah menghubungiku sejak tadi.

Aku tiba di Suna Gakuen kurang lima menit dari pertandingan yang akan berlangsung dan beruntungnya hujan reda sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Mencari tempat duduk dan aku mendapati Karin dan Ino di antara para pendukung dari sekolahku yang hadir. Tidak terlalu banyak, mungkin karena banyak murid yang lebih memilih menghabiskan satu waktu libur untuk beristirahat atau bersenang-senang daripada hanya menonton pertandingan persahabatan. Lagipula aku yakin yang ada dipikiran mereka, ini bukan tentang kejuaraan untuk mengharumkan nama sekolah. Jadi tidak penting.

Sasuke sudah mengambil posisi di lapangan. Yang aku tahu, dia menjadi penyerang dalam tim. Menyenangkan rasanya melihatnya bersungguh-sungguh. Ketika pertandingan berlangsung, aku sibuk menyorak-nyorak.

"KONOHAAA GAKUEN, SASUKEEEEEE AYO BERJUAAAANG!"

Suaraku mungkin agak lantang dan memalukan, tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya berniat baik untuk menjadi pendukung yang baik. Dan aku tidak menyangka, Sasuke sempat melihat ke arahku dengan sedikit senyum angkuhnya. Menatapku seakan berkata, _aku pasti memenangkan ini—_ mengingatkanku akan perkataannya ketika kami bertemu. Aku tertawa lebar.

Pertandingan seperti berjalan cukup cepat, untuk ukuran orang yang menikmati jalannya pertandingan sepertiku. Konoha Gakuen sudah mencetak dua skor untuk dua babak ini. Sasuke yang mencetak gol salah satunya. Sedang pihak lawan, sudah mencetak empat skor. Aku mungkin cukup kagum dengan pemain bernomor punggung Sembilan. Gerakannya gesit dan mampu menghindar lawan dengan cerdik. Sasuke saja sempat tak bisa berkutik ketika berhadapan dengannya. Tapi entah, aku merasa familiar dengan wajahnya—atau mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.

Tanpa terasa peluit berakhirnya pertandingan sudah terdengar nyaring. Ada sorak sorai yang riuh di kejauhan. Aku tahu ini pukulan telak bagi team sekolahku. Tapi, aku tidak kecewa sama sekali menonton jalannya pertandingan ini. Aku cukup kagum dengan perkembangan team sekolahku, sebab katanya, ini kali pertama bisa mencetak dua skor ke gawang Suna Gakuen yang sulit ditembus.

Karin dan Ino memutuskan untuk pulang lebih dulu ketika aku memutuskan untuk menunggu Sasuke di _lobby_ utama Suna Gakuen. Team sekolahku mungkin tengah melakukan evaluasi tentang pertandingan yang berlangsung hari ini. Sambil menunggu, seseorang menghampiriku. Lelaki dengan nomor punggung Sembilan—lawan main dari team sekolahku. Aku agak mengernyit, mengais-ngais kotak memori kalau sepertinya aku memang pernah bertemu dengannya ketika kami berpandangan.

"Kau lupa denganku? Aku teman Naruto Namikaze-kun adik dari pemilik kedai di mana kamu bekerja, ingat?"

Aku terkesiap, kemudian tertawa-tawa menertawakan betapa _pikun_ nya aku. Tanpa kusadari, kami langsung bisa mengobrol akrab. Aku juga tidak mengerti mengapa, tapi lelaki ini cukup bisa untuk menjadi teman ngobrol yang menyenangkan. Meski tak berlangsung lama, aku memutuskan untuk menghampiri Sasuke ketika Sasuke sudah muncul dari balik koridor penghubung _gymnasium_ Suna Gakuen dan meninggalkan lelaki itu. Dan bodohnya, aku lupa menanyakan siapa namanya.

Aku dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk pulang. Meski di sepanjang perjalanan, Sasuke sama sekali tidak berbicara sama sekali. Jika karena sifatnya yang agak pendiam, mungkin tidak juga. Sasuke tidak terlalu pendiam ketika sedang bersama denganku. Tapi kali ini, aku mengerti bagaimana perasaannya. Kecewa karena gagal di pertandingan, mungkin adalah hal yang kadangkala sering menikam banyak orang. Maka, aku memutuskan untuk tidak mencari masalah dengan sok menghiburnya yang malah mungkin akan membuat perasaannya semakin memburuk.

"Jangan terlalu larut dipikirkan, Sasuke. Kegagalan pertama kata orang adalah pembelajaran. Tapi bagiku, menyaksikanmu dan _team_ -mu dari bangku penonton adalah sebuah kesenangan tersendiri," kataku sebelum kami berpisah di tikungan yang mengarah ke rumah kami masing-masing. Meski Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan berlalu meninggalkanku. Aku mencoba mengerti.

Hari berikutnya, Sasuke agak menghindariku. Aku tidak mengerti apa alasannya. Jika ini karena dia masih merasa kecewa karena kekalahan atas pertandingan, aku mencoba bersabar. Barangkali, memang Sasuke masih membutuhkan waktu untuk bisa belajar menerima rasa kecewanya.

Meski di hari-hari berikutnya, Sasuke sama sekali tidak memberikan perubahan yang berarti. Kali ini aku sama sekali tidak bisa lagi bersabar. Sejujurnya, ini menyakitiku. Aku tidak senang dia menghindariku atas alasan yang kalau kupikir-pikir tidak ada sangkut pautnya denganku. Aku marah. Dan sayangnya, kekesalanku malah berdampak pada orang lain. Sai Shimura-lah orangnya.

"Sakura-san, ini untukmu," Sai menyodorkan sekotak susu berwarna merah muda kepadaku ketika jam istirahat berlangsung dan dia menemuiku di depan kelasku.

"Tidak, Shimura-san. Terima kasih." Aku menolaknya. Aku sedang tidak menginginkan apapun terlebih _mood_ -ku masih belum membaik setiap aku mengingat Sasuke.

Sai tidak kecewa dan masih bersikeras dengan cara yang sama, "Tolong jangan menolaknya, Sakura-san. Aku memang membelikan ini untukmu. Tolong, terimalah. Aku tahu, kau juga belum makan apa-apa sejak tadi bukan?"

"Kau berisik sekali, tahu? Kalau kubilang tidak mau, ya tidak mau! Tolong jangan paksa aku, Shimura-san. Kau menggangguku!" Nada suaraku agak meninggi. Aku marah dan langsung meninggalkannya begitu saja, ke dalam kelas.

Aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa lagi tentangnya. Yang aku tahu, Ino dan Karin tiba-tiba datang kepadaku dan menegurku atas apa yang tidak sengaja mereka lihat tadi. Terlebih Ino yang tidak menyukai atas apa yang kulakukan.

"Kau kekanakan, Sakura! Jika kau memang memiliki masalah dengan seseorang, jangan libatkan orang lain dalam masalahmu! Shimura-senpai tidak salah apa-apa, mengapa malah memarahinya? Selesaikan masalahmu, pikirkan dengan kepala dingin. Daripada terus-terusan kaupendam dan malah menimbulkan masalah untuk orang-orang di sekitarmu." Ino mengatakan panjang lebar dan itu cukup menyentilku.

Aku tahu, aku sangat kelewatan memperlakukan Sai. Dan aku merasa aku memang cukup kekanakan. Tidak bisa mencari jalan keluar atas masalahku dan malah melimpahkan kepada orang lain, aku cukup merasa malu. Terlebih pada Sai. Mungkin, aku akan meminta maaf padanya.

Hari minggu, ketika aku memutuskan untuk membolos kerja paruh waktuku, aku datang ke rumah Sasuke. Aku ingin tahu mengapa ia menghindariku. Meminta izin pada bibi Mikoto, akan mengajak Sasuke pergi bersamaku. Sasuke tidak bisa menolak, sebab bibi Mikoto juga menyuruhnya untuk bersenang-senang menghilangkan raut murungnya yang berhari-hari tidak hilang.

Sepanjang perjalanan, kami banyak berdiam. Sasuke tidak memiliki rasa curiga, bertanya kemana aku akan membawanya atau menanyakan untuk apa. Dia mengabaikanku meski tidak memiliki niatan untuk beranjak dari sisiku.

"Hei, tolong hilangkan raut murungmu itu, Sasuke. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu bersenang-senang." Aku mencoba mencairkan ego bekunya. Meski Sasuke masih keras kepala untuk mengabaikanku dan lebih memilih menikmati pemandangan di luar jendela kereta.

Kami berjalan sebentar dari stasiun menuju tempat tujuan kami. Sesekali aku melangkah mendahului Sasuke, menghilangkan kebosananku dengan melompat-lompat kecil atau merentangkan kedua tanganku sembari menikmati deru angin laut yang sudah memanggil-manggil kami tak jauh dari langkah kami berpijak. Aku menoleh, Sasuke masih mengikuti meski malah membuang arah pandangnya ke arah lain. Menyebalkan.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, debur ombak terlihat mengagumkan. Seperti mengajakku untuk menceburkan diri ke dalam air, tapi aku masih bisa menahan hasratku. Lagipula, niatku ke sini bukan untuk berenang. Aku malah menghantamkan pantatku di atas pasir. Tidak sakit, ini justru menyenangkan. Pasirnya begitu halus dan membuatku nyaman. Aku menyejajarkan dudukku di sisi Sasuke menikmati pemandangan pantai yang mengagumkan. Lagipula, ini adalah pantai terbaik yang Osaka miliki. Meski aku masih belum bisa membahas masalahnya kepadaku. Nikmati saja pemandangan yang ada kini.

Mungkin, waktu merangkak terlalu cepat. Langit sudah nyaris agak kekuningan. Debur ombak yang semakin bergairah menghantam karang. Pengunjung juga semakin berkurang. Sasuke masih mendiamiku. Aku sudah mencoba membuat bahan obrolan apapun. Dia hanya bergumam, _hm_ atau _hn_ atau hal-hal lain yang membuatku semakin kesal. Dan tahu-tahu, dia beranjak tanpa berkata apa-apa padaku. Berlalu, melangkahkan kaki meninggalkanku.

Aku ikut beranjak, mengejar ketertinggalan langkah sambil tertatih. Tapi Sasuke masih enggan menyurutkan langkahnya yang sengaja dipercepat. Makin kesal, aku mengumpulkan pasir yang kubuat gumpalan sebesar kepalan tangan dan kulempar mengenai punggungnya. Aku tahu itu pasti terasa sakit, tapi aku berpikir mungkin itu satu-satunya cara agar dia mau menghentikan langkah dan menyadari kekesalanku.

Benar saja, dia menghentikan langkah. Menatapku sangat tajam; aku beranggapan kalau dia marah atas ulahku, tapi aku tidak peduli. Masih mengatupkan bibir rapat-rapat tanpa berkata apapun, aku tanpa aba-aba langsung menerjangnya. Membuat Sasuke terjungkal dengan punggung yang menghantam pasir dan aku terjatuh tepat di atasnya. Aku menatap wajahnya dari jarak dekat dengan tatapan garang.

"Dasar pengecut! Menyebalkan!" Ini kali pertama aku memakinya tepat di depan wajah. Sasuke agak membulatkan mata terkejut. "Kamu tahu, sikapmu itu berlebihan! Rasa kecewa yang terlalu dibesar-besarkan itu membuatku muak, tahu? Kamu tidak seharusnya melimpahkan kekecewaan pada orang lain. Membuat masalah untuk orang-orang di sekelilingmu. Kamu seharusnya bisa menerima kegagalanmu agar tidak lagi terjerumus di hal yang sama, 'kan?! Tapi kenapa sikapmu justru menyakiti orang lain di sekitarmu, hah?!"

Sasuke mengatupkan mata sejenak dengan helaan napas pelan, tapi aku tidak tahu kalau tiba-tiba dia menarik kedua tanganku yang mengunci tubuhnya dengan kekuatan yang tidak kuduga. Membuatku berguling dan menghantamkan punggung ke pasir. Sasuke kini yang mendominasi berada di atasku dan mengunci tubuhku dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kamu yang lebih menyebalkan tahu?" Sasuke agak berkata dengan nada dan tatapan marah. Wajahku terasa panas karena aku juga marah. "Kamu yang cuma bisa bermulut besar, langsung mengambil kesimpulan tanpa tahu apa-apa, 'kan?!"

Aku yang kini membulatkan mata, terkejut; karena ini kali pertama Sasuke juga membentakku. Tapi, tatapan Sasuke perlahan meredup, namun aku yakin kedua tangannya sudah mengepal kuat menekan pasir. Wajahnya juga agak memerah.

"Sejujurnya, aku **SUDAH** benar-benar bisa menerima rasa kecewaku karena kekalahan. Tapi, jauh di lubuk hatiku, ada satu hal yang tidak bisa kumaafkan.

"Aku sering mengatakan betapa aku akan berhasil meraih sesuatu sebelum aku melakukannya. Karena memang sebelum-sebelumnya, aku belum pernah merasakan apa itu kegagalan. Kemudian, ketika aku tahu ini kali pertama aku mengalami kegagalan, rasanya aku … aku … merasa begitu memalukan. Bukan tentang kegagalannya. Tapi, kenapa aku melakukan hal konyol dengan meremehkan hal yang belum tentu bisa kucapai. Betapa aku sombong, mengatakan hal itu dengan tanpa keraguan. Aku terlalu meremehkan hal-hal kecil, aku terlalu sesumbar.

"Dan bagaimana aku … mengatakan itu kepadamu. Aku malu pada diriku sendiri! Itu sebabnya aku merasa tidak memiliki muka di depanmu, memintamu datang hanya untuk melihat kegagalan atas mulut sesumbarku ..."

Kukungan Sasuke mulai melemah dan tatapan redupnya ia lempar ke pasir di sebelahku, enggan menatapku. Aku yang merasa memiliki kesempatan untuk membebaskan diri, melakukan apa yang Sasuke lakukan padaku sebelumnya; menarik kedua tangannya dengan sekuat tenaga, menghantamkan punggungnya pada pasir. Aku kini yang berada di atasnya, menangkupkan kedua tanganku pada pipinya; gemas.

"Seharusnya kau bisa mengatakan itu padaku di hari-hari kemarin, 'kan?"

Aku masih menangkup pipinya, kali ini dengan tekanan. Membuat tawaku meledak tanpa aba-aba. Apalagi melihat ekspresi wajahnya dan tatapannya yang begitu serius menatapku.

"Menurutmu, apa aku akan mengejekmu atau menertawaimu pada hal yang kau sesali? Sama sekali tidak, Sasuke. Bukankah dengan hal ini, kau merasa lebih lepas dari sebelumnya?"

Aku kemudian beranjak dari atasnya. Memutuskan berdiri, melempar pandanganku pada lautan lepas, pada ombak yang sedang bermain kejar-kejaran, menyenangkan. Sasuke ikut beranjak, meski kini malah terduduk sembari menunduk. Menatap pasir, memikirkan ucapan yang baru saja lepas dari bibirku.

"Aku minta maaf jika aku memang bermulut besar dan pengambil kesimpulan terburuk atas suatu masalah." Aku terkekeh sejenak, seorang diri. "Tapi, aku merasa jika inilah gunaku berada di sini, bersamamu Sasuke."

Aku menyurutkan tawa, mengubahnya menjadi senyuman. Menikmati angin laut memainkan helai-helai rambutku yang berterbangan. Meski masih dengan atensi yang belum teralih, begitu pula Sasuke. Meski aku tahu sesekali dia menatapku.

"Aku hanya berharap untuk waktu-waktu di saat kamu membutuhkan seseorang, akulah orangnya," aku kembali berbicara, "Aku ingin menjadi bagian yang bisa lebih baik lagi mengertimu. Kau bisa menumpahkan seluruh yang kaurasakan padaku. Rasa senangmu, rasa sedihmu, kecewamu dan apapun. Aku pasti akan mendengarnya. Dan kapanpun kamu butuh teman untuk menarikmu dari segala hal, kamu harus tahu —"

Aku sengaja menggantungkan ucapanku. Menghadapkan arah tubuhku padanya. Tatapan kami kembali bersinggungan. Sasuke melancarkan kepenasaran atas apa yang kukatakan. Aku kembali melengkungkan senyum, mengulurkan tanganku padanya.

"—aku pasti akan ada untuk mengulurkan tanganku untukmu."

Sasuke masih menatapku, tidak berkata-kata. Meski tatapannya memancarkan sesuatu yang sulit untuk kupahami.

Tapi, aku tahu. Untuk satu hal ketika langit sudah berubah oranye sepenuhnya dan matahari yang nyaris tenggelam siap mengucapkan sampai jumpa untuk hari ini;

.

.

.

Sasuke meraih uluran tanganku, menampilkan lengkung kurva tipis padaku.

.

 **bersambung**

.


End file.
